


Don't Let Them Know

by orphan_account



Series: Requests! [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil’s favorite thing to do is tease Roman. He doesn’t care that the other two sides are sitting only a few feet away





	Don't Let Them Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Bear! I originally post on Tumblr. That's where you'll find more of my content!

It’s always Virgil who instigates it. He loves to tease Roman, it didn’t matter where they were. He would try to get his boyfriend riled up somehow. Tonight was the perfect opportunity. All four of them were having a movie night and the couple shared a couch and large blanket as always. Virgil kept his eyes on the screen as he allowed his hand to wonder down Roman’s chest, stopping at his stomach.

The way they were positioned, Virgil was pressed into Roman’s side-his head rested on Roman’s chest and his legs were brought up onto the spare couch behind him, allowed him access to Roman’s body without moving. He didn’t want the others to think something was up. His lover cocked an eyebrow at him but Virgil didn’t look away from the screen. He let his hand wondered lower. He was toying with the waistband of Roman’s pajama pants when the prince finally caught on.

“Virge…” He said warningly, his voice was low and loud enough for only Virgil to hear. Virgil ignored him, he smirked to himself as he trailed his hand even lower. He heard Roman hiss as he cupped the prince through his pants. Virgil looked up at him innocently.

“Is there a problem Princey?” He asked quietly, innocence laced his voice. He rubbed slowly up and down Roman’s shaft through the thin material. He was half hard and quickly growing. Roman glared down at Virgil before scanning the other side of the room where the other two sides sat. They were completely oblivious to the couple antics. His attention was brought back to Virgil when he squeezed slightly. Roman let out a low groan which sounded more like a growl.

* * *

“You’re playing a dangerous game darling. What if the others see?” Roman asked. He was slightly breathless as Virgil’s hand quickened. Roman was fully hard and aching against the , now, restricting pajamas. Virgil smirked, with one quick movement, he freed Roman’s aching member. The cool air caused Roman to gasp slightly. Patton looked over briefly but Roman grinned at him and he returned to the movie. Roman addressed Virgil. He groaned as Virgil slowly stroked him.

“Then you have to be quick.” Virgil leaned up and kissed at Roman’s neck. Roman let out a high whine when Virgil bite down. Roman moved his arm from Virgil’s shoulder to the back of the couch. He caused the blanket to rise not only giving Virgil more room to work but also to hide them from the other two’s gaze. Virgil stopped his hand and squeezed at the base.

“Quiet.” He demanded. Virgil was inly ever confident when it came to sex. He was demanding and he knew what he wanted and how he wanted it. He was completely dominant in the bedroom. Roman whined at his tone but nodded. He shut his eyes and bucked into Virgil’s hand, not getting much friction since Virgil’s grip was tight.

“Please..” Roman begged, breathlessly. He bite his lip to quiet his moans when Virgil continued to stroke him. Virgil hummed in approval before attacking Roman’s neck again.

“Good boy.” Virgil murmured against his neck causing Roman’s breath to hitch. He whined and bucked into Virgil’s hand. That was new. Virgil smirked and playfully nipped down Roman’s throat.

* * *

“You like that? Are you that egotistically that you get off on praise?” Virgil asked. He had the same dominant tone that made Roman whimper. He nodded as Virgil’s hand quickened. Roman’s mouth fell open and he was panting slightly.

“Tell me Roman or I’ll stop.” His voice was threatening and it went straight to Roman’s cock. Virgil slowed his pace and bite down harshly at Roman’s collarbone. Roman whimpered and bite down on his lip hard enough to bleed. He didn’t trust his voice. Virgil’s hand stopped completely when Roman didn’t respond. Roman thrusted into his hand but Virgil didn’t allow him. Virgil shifted his position, Roman checked over him at the others and notice Patton was no longer sitting next to Logan, Virgil shifted up so he was no longer under Roman’s arm but by his side on his knees. The blanket was still able to cover him. He pushed Roman’s hips down with one hand, keeping him from bucking up.

“Pl-please, Virge. N-need you…D-don’t stop.” Roman’s sentence trailed off. Virgil spit into his hand and continued working on Roman’s cock. He hummed in approval when Roman moaned. Virgil quickly glanced back at Logan who was invested in a book. Virgil noticed he had headphones in. Perfect.

“Was that so hard baby? Don’t you want to be good for me?” Roman moaned and threw his head back against the couch when Virgil leaned down and swallowed down around his cock. He quickly nodded his head but remembered Virgil’s demand.

“F-fuck..yes. W-want to be good. Shit, baby please…close” Roman ignored the fact that he was being loud. He tangled his hands in Virgil’s hair and slightly pulled, making Virgil hum in pleasure. The vibrations made Roman thrust up causing Virgil to gag. Roman didn’t even care, he was close and he wasn’t going to last long. Virgil steadily bob up and down on his boyfriend’s cock, expertly. They knew each other’s body like their own. Virgil knew Roman wasn’t going to last much longer. He hummed and pulled off,teasingly sucking at the head and pumped his cock.

* * *

“Cum for me Ro.” Roman let out a high pitched moan at Virgil’s demand. He whimpered and came with a groan, cum coated Virgil’s hand and his own stomach.

“Good boy.” Virgil praised him, he conjured a rag and wiped of his hand. Roman panted as he allowed himself to be cleaned. He gripped Virgil’s shirt collar and pulled him towards him for a searing kiss. Virgil yelped in surprise but kissed back without hesitation.

“I h-hate when you d-do that.” Roman scolded him after pulling away. Virgil tilted his head slightly. The innocent look on his face masked the sore throat and secret need to dominate. Roman scanned the room. The others didn’t seem to notice anything. Logan had headphones on and Patton could be seen in the kitchen.

“W-we could have been caught.” Roman explained while shoving himself back into his pajama pants. Virgil shrugged and began to shift back into their original positions.

“At least they didn’t see anything.” Virgil tried to convince him.

“Oh we saw everything.”


End file.
